Pere Subaku, son of the fifth Kazekage, Gaara
by Itachi's Number One Fan
Summary: I can't think of anything else to update it with... so im just returning the story to its original form. sorry
1. Chapter 1

The young red head was sitting in his clearing, as he was the only one who knew about it. He had taken off his long black cloak, suspiciously patterned with red clouds, and laid it aside along with his sand gourd, two foot long dual swords, and a seven inch long black knife. He closed his sea-green eyes and thought of his past, along with the parts his late father had told him about…

_Beginning of flashback_

_He ran through the village, straight to the kazekage tower, looking for his father. The five year old ran up and hugged Gaara's leg tightly, his eyes red from crying. _

_"Daddy!" he sobbed. "I miss mommy! And Ichigwo! (Ichigo was his younger sister's name)_

_Gaara sighed sadly, it had been a year since they had both died of an incurable disease… he picked little Pere up and hugged him "I know son… it will be alright"_

_Pere looked up at his father's eyes, he was basically a mini of Gaara and looked exactly like him. "Do you promise never to leave me alone daddy?" he asked tearfully. _

_Gaara smiled, and said reassuringly "I promise, I will never leave you alone Pere"_

_End of flashback_

"Way to keep your promise father…" Pere growled and smashed is fist into the tree behind him, reducing it to splinters. He looked sideways as the sand protected him from the splinters being flung his way. After observing his pile of weapons, cloak, and weights he sighed and picked his weights up, each surprisingly weighing around 150 lbs each, and put one of the four on each of his arms and legs. "there…" Pere sighed and continued thinking, remembering the night he had first found out that his father no longer lived.

_Beginning of flashback_

_Pere had been tracking his father after noticing that one day, his eyes had suddenly turned black, instead of white like normal and that he suddenly started disappearing more often. "He is hiding something, I just know it! And I'm gonna find out tonight." His mind started wandering 'I'm nine years old now, and have made many friends outside the village, I am being trained by Itachi, the best sensei ever, and have made friends with Kisame, to the point where I can even pet Samehada! and then there was Yuko, the girl his dad was always talking to...' He suddenly saw his dad, crouching down even lower into the bush he was hiding in. Gaara looked around, and sighed as a coffin suddenly appeared infront of him. Pere heard him mutter "time to go already…" Gaara sighed again and stepped into the coffin, disappearing after it closed. Pere widened his eyes at this, and slowly stepped out of the bush. 'I cant believe it… I should've known at the black eyes… im an ANBU after all… but… he…' He broke down crying in the middle of the clearing, and He looked up to see one of his best friends, Zabuza slowly walking towards him, along with Itachi, Kisame, and Yuko. He hated the pity in thier brother was the son of Kimimaro, and had the kekkai genkai as well. Instead he glared at the three adults standing about ten feet from him, his sensei, and two friends, or so he thought. He then stood up and dashed into a forest, already charging chakra to the dual swords on his back, which he had received from Itachi. Upon reaching the next clearing, he attempted to draw his dual swords, that's where he made his nearly fatal mistake. The chakra asorbed by the swords was too great, and Pere was a lightning and fire style, the chakra released the moment he touched them, the lightning cutting the skin and muscle down his spine open, nearly to the bone, as well as electrocuting him. The fire his second sword released cauterized about half the wound, doubling the time it would take for him to bleed to death. The last things he remembered of that night was feeling as though something had bit his neck, and seeing a shadowy figure in the trees, moving off just after he heard the faint shouts of his friends and brother before fading away into total darkness._

_End of flashback_

Pere felt the cursemark on his neck. He had learned to control it since then. He was pretty glad his entire body had been in too much shock to feel the effects of being given the cursemark, all though he had as sure as hell felt it when he had woke up a few days later…

_Beginning of flashback_

_Pere's eyes cracked open slightly, and he was immediately aware of all the pain. He couldn't stifle the groan of agony that escaped his lips, no matter how hard he tried. It certainly felt like he wouldn't be moving for quite a long time, so he decided not to sit up when the stranger sat in a chair beside him. He had a mask on, and was watching Pere silently. _

_Finally he spoke "Open your eyes." It was a command, he had never even met the guy, and this dude was already ordering him around! _

_But Pere complied, and opened his eyes fully. "Who are you?" he asked, slightly confused as to where he was, and why he didn't see Itachi, Kisame, Yuko, or even Akio around._

_The man with the mask sighed, and removed his mask. "I am Obito" _

_"It's nice to meet you Obito… but where are my friends? I could've sworn I heard them before I blacked out…" Pere trailed off._

_"I transported you before they could reach you" Obito replied bluntly._

_Pere's eyes widened at this "so you basically kidnapped me?" He clamped his mouth shut before remembering his manners. Then continued talking "Thank you for tending to my wounds." He said politely, starting to get tired suddenly._

_Obito smirked at this "Basically, yes. And you're welcome Pere." He stood up, and left Pere to rest. Concoting a plan to use this young boy to his advantage._

_End of flashback_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Tell me if you want me to do another chapter, and this is my first story. Please go easy on me**


	2. Chapter 2

Pere ran a hand through his bright red hair "What a nieve little kid I was back then…" his focus shifted to the dark black seal on his right hand, and he sighed.

_Beginning of flashback_

_When he reopened his eyes, the first thing he saw was his brother's worried face. "Akio…?" 'Had that encounter with this Obito been a dream?' he thought_

_"Brother! You're awake! Are you alright?" Akio nearly screamed at him. Pere then heard footsteps to his right and left, signaling his other friends were there as well. "Brother?" Akio repeated._

_Pere sighed, and immediately regretted it. He said through gritted teeth "I'm fine Akio." Just then Itachi sat down next to him, giving him another look of pity, that he detested. "Stop giving me that look Itachi-sensei… if you knew about it you should have told me…" _

_Pere obviously had no right to chastise his sensei, but Itachi showed no anger at this. He understood why Pere would do so. "Your father purposely asked me not to tell you, he asked the same request of the others. Madara, Yuko, Zabuza, Me, your little brother, even Haruhi knew. Not a single one of us said a word. Purposely" Itachi sounded almost pained for the boy. _

_Pere closed his eyes, trying to prevent the tears. "Why… why would you, all of you, especially father, feed me this lie?" he whispered, distraught at the news._

_Itachi didn't respond, and instead stood up and walked to sit across the room. He obviously meant to watch over the boy after what had happened the previous night. _

_End of flashback_

Pere had barely noticed himself pull out the crystal kunai from his cloak. he just did so without thinking, being a weapons master after all. He looked down at the clear kunai; he had received it on his birthday. He grimaced at the thought of his birthday. He hated that day, and would for the rest of his life.

_Beginning of flashback _

_It had been a week since he had found out about his father, and it had affected him. Everyone could see it, especially Haruhi. He had first met Haruhi when he was seven, and they had quickly grown very close. The first day his pain had subsided somewhat, to where he could at least move, he was out training again. He had also realized something, the day he had found out his dad was dead… was his ninth birthday. He trained on despite the pain, with Haruhi watching sadly._

_Haruhi sighed "I wish I could help him… or at least do something for him." Everyone could tell she had feelings for him, and that he had feelings for her, they were just too shy to admit it to each other. _

_Pere suddenly collapsed and Haruhi ran over to him. "I told you to be careful! You know how serious your wound is… it's barely even healed yet!" she was yelling, but she had a very worried look on her face as she looked down at Pere._

_Pere picked himself up, and dusted himself off. Doing his best to hide his pain, he put an arm around Haruhi's shoulders. "I'll be fine, but I admit that I need a short rest" He grinned trying to make her laugh. She had turned very red in a very short amount of time. Pere noticed this and took his arm back. He grinned mischievously and said jokingly "You must really like me huh?" _

_He never expected her to nod, never in a million years, but she did. Haruhi whispered "You like me too… right?" she looked slightly worried, like Pere would've said no or something, but he didn't, just the same slight nod she had given him the moment before._

_Soon after that day, rumors started spreading that Pere would be the new Kazekage, and soon after the rumors started, he disappeared. No one knew where he had gone, not until he was spotted fleetingly in a forest far from Sunagakure. He had been spotted wearing a black cloak, with what had appeared to be bloodstains on it, but he had not been seen closely and was moving fast. These were not bloodstains, they were red clouds. He wasn't seen again for another year, until he had suddenly appeared in Sunagakure, heading for the Kazekage's tower. He had been aiming to have a long chat with his brother. Until he had been attacked, that is, by the ANBU. He easily defeated them, killing not a single one, but he still left wounds that would go so far as to prevent them from being ninja. "Don't search for me" he said darkly, "unless you value your life" with that he disappeared._

_End of flashback_

Pere remembered that night, he had never known about the man who was lurking in the shadows, until the man himself had told him.

_Beginning of flashback_

_Returning to the cave that served as the current base, he once again encountered Obito. "What do you want?" he nearly growled. Pere had fought with Obito numerous times before, fistfights as well as almost all out, yet he was still alive._

_Obito smirked, and said simply, "I've come to make a trade" he held out a sand colored scroll while watching Pere almost cautiously, he knew the boy had the ability to kill him if he got the chance. _

_"Why would I want that scroll?" he said almost disdainfully. 'And what does he want from me?' he added in his mind._

_It was then that Obito saw his chance "You will either be my "apprentice" or," He opened the scroll, and summoned something in a cloud of smoke. "Your precious girlfriend will die." The smoke cleared, revealing Haruhi. Obito knew he had won, by the anger in the boy's eyes. He didn't even mean to train the boy as an apprentice, only to use him. _

_Pere saw Haruhi, and burned with anger immediately. He knew he had a choice to make, and he would never let Haruhi die. Never. _


	3. Chapter 3

sorry it took so long! i had alot to do, compounded with some minor writer's block, but here it is and i hope you like it! i did my best to focus on the present this time.

* * *

Pere sighed, he had accepted the "offer" Obito had made to him the week before. Although he had accepted, Haruhi had only gotten sealed back inside the scroll again. His gaze traveled to the black seal on the back of his right hand 'to keep me from betraying him, doing so would cost me my life…' he thought over what his "master" had told him.

Pere shook his head. It had been long enough that he had sat there. He stood up, and put on his Akatsuki cloak, buttoning it up to where it hid half of his face, before setting his hat on his head to hide his flaming red hair. He then put both his diamond kunai and his seven inch black knife back inside his cloak where they belonged. After setting his dual swords on his back, with one hilt above each shoulder, he covered them using his sand gourd. He walked off without a second look back. About halfway to his destination someone started following him. In an instant, Pere took out a kunai knife and flung it at the offending chakra source. The man leaped out of the tree, and stood with his Zanbatou strapped to his back. "Hello Zabuza" Pere greeted his old friend.

"Tell me, why the hell are you in the Akatsuki!" Zabuza began to walk towards Pere.

"Is that how you greet a friend whom you haven't seen for five years?" He asked as the larger man strode towards him angrily. Pere really didn't care much for friends anymore, he only cared about Haruhi, and getting revenge on the man who had killed his father.

Zabuza placed a rough hand on the boy shoulder, "Answer the question!" By all rights, Pere should have been terrified by this. Zabuza towered over him as Pere was only five foot four, and Zabuza was exactly six feet tall.

Despite this, Pere just answered calmly "I left my village, and joined the Akatsuki, for my own reasons." He shrugged Zabuza's hand off and began walking away from him.

"What reasons?" Zabuza made an attempt to grab the collar of Pere's cloak in order to stop him.

Pere sidestepped, and considered using one of his new techniques on Zabuza. 'Although it is a powerful jutsu… Zabuza uses water, which would destroy my sand jutsu' he weighed the possibilities, and decided against it. "Go away Zabuza, I have very little time to chat"

Seeing as how Pere hadn't even stopped walking, Zabuza decided to heed the boy's words. "Fine Pere, but you're going to have to tell someone the reason you joined."

"There is no reason for me to do so, Zabuza" with that Pere continued on and disappeared from view.

When Pere reached his destination, which appeared to be a large, round cave, Obito immediately made his appearance in the middle of the cave. Pere leaned against the wall, waiting for him to speak. Obito finally spoke, "I want to spar with you, to see if you have any change in your power."

Pere smiled inwardly, as he never smiled anymore. "That's fine with me, do you want me to take the weights off, or leave them on?" He questioned as he walked outside to the training grounds.

Obito followed. "Take the weights off, I only want a fist fight, no jutsu or weapons." He replied, and deactivated his sharingan.

Pere took his weights off, and put them under a tree along with his cloak, his sand gourd, and his dual swords. He them turned and faced Obito. "You get first move." He stated calmly.

Obito immediately dashed towards Pere, and drew his fist back in a feint, then kicked up at his chin when he got close enough.

Pere read the feint almost immediately, and dodged to the right, throwing a punch hard enough to fracture a bone easily.

Obito caught the punch, and flipped Pere over his head using one arm, slamming him into the ground flat on his back. After releasing his hold on Pere's wrist, Obito backed up a couple of steps.

Pere put his hands behind his head and did a back spring towards Obito, kicking him square in the chest and breaking a couple of his ribs.

Obito, not expecting this, was almost knocked over from the force. After regaining his balance, Obito attempted to punch Pere as hard as he can.

Pere sidestepped this and dashed around behind Obito, aiming a kick at the back of his knees. If this worked, it would cause his knees to instantly buckle.

Obito spun around, caught Pere's kick, and did the same move as earlier, flipping Pere over his head and slamming him into the ground. Unfortunately, this time Pere landed on his left arm, snapping it instantly in three places. After letting go of Pere, Obito stepped back. "You certainly have improved, kid."

Pere stood up with difficulty, and glared at Obito. "I'm not a kid. I'm fourteen, old man." He turned his attention to his arm; carefully setting it in the three places it had broke, then wrapping gauze around it tightly until he could find a better splint.

"True." Obito observed this, noting how he barely even grimaced from the pain. "You have a very high pain tolerance."

Pere shook his head. "Wrong, I actually have a normal pain tolerance; I'm just able to hide it." He stated simply. He walked over to his belongings, and went about replacing them as they were before the fight, with the exception of the weights on his broken arm of course. He then turned back to Obito. "Where is Haruhi?"

Obito shrugged, not paying much attention to his aching chest, and tossed the sand colored scroll to Pere, who caught it and opened it.


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to shoesandglitter, for reviewing each chapter and giving me pointers!

* * *

After the smoke cleared, Haruhi immediately glomped Pere. Pere fell, being unable to catch her, and grimaced when he hit the stone ground. Pere quickly tried to cover it up, but it was too late. She sat next to him "Are you hurt Pere?" she asked in a reprimanding way.

Pere sighed, and showed her his broken arm. "Yes." He did not like having her heal him, she was always very protective afterwards, and Obito made fun of them for that. He looked at Obito, who was already smirking.

"Pere, are you listening to me? I asked how bad it was." Haruhi frowned when Pere returned his attention to her.

"It's broken in three places. I already set the bones after the spar." Pere knew Haruhi had trained as a medic ninja, it was his idea after all.

Haruhi simply shook her head and sighed, beginning to heal his arm. "You know I said to be careful. You're going to get yourself killed one day." She tried to glare at him, but it was more worried than angry.

"I know." Pere did NOT want to relive this lecture again. When Haruhi finished healing his arm, he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek before standing back up.

Haruhi blushed, before glancing at Obito, who was still wearing his smirk and watching them. She looked back at Pere, then stood up and hugged him. "I think it's about time to go… sorry Pere."

"Bye Haruhi." Pere frowned, wondering why she never complained about being sealed inside a scroll, and watched with hidden anger as Obito sealed her back inside the sand colored scroll.

Obito put the scroll away, and turned to Pere. "I have two more apprentices, and it's time you meet them." Obito frowned and walked away, expecting Pere to follow, which he did.

They came to a clearing with two boys, both younger than Pere, who were in the middle of an argument. They stopped when they noticed Obito and Pere enter the clearing. The younger of the two boys froze, staring at Pere as if he had seen a ghost.

"I-Is that… Pere?" He looked at Obito with a very confused, almost scared look.

Pere had instantly recognized the boy as well. "Yes, it is Shishka. I thought I had killed you." He pulled out his infamous black knife, named Hell's Knife, and let it glint in the sunlight as if made of obsidian.

Shishka shuddered, he remembered that knife, and the effects it had on the organic substances it touched. "You did, I thought you knew about Edo Tensei." He sneered in an attempt to hide his fear.

Pere, not caring what Obito said, slowly walked up to Shishka. Shishka sank lower and lower with each step Pere took, trembling out of fear. "If you ever, bring that subject up again," He paused and picked Shishka up by the neck. "I will personally make the rest of your "life" a living hell."

Shishka paled, he had managed to piss his worst enemy off. Luckily for him, his brother was there to bail him out. Sorta. "Hey! Put him down!" The other boy, who appeared a bit older than Shishka, punched Pere as hard as he could. Pere only looked at him, dropped Shishka, and turned to face him fully.

"That, was a very stupid move. One, it didn't even hurt. Two, I am much older than both of you. Three, if I wanted, I could smash your skull in and out the back of your head with one punch." Pere was deadly serious, as he always was when he was mad. Obito only watched with something close to interest.

"Pere, please don't hurt Rai!" Shishka almost begged. Pere glanced at him, then walked over to a tree. Upon reaching said tree, he stabbed his black knife into it, watching it slowly turn black and rot away. He put the knife away after cleaning the tree sap off of it, then turned and glared at Shishka and Rai. "If you don't want to end up like that tree, I suggest you don't make the mistake of pissing me off again."

Obito walked up to Shishka and Rai. "I won't stop him if he does you two." Obito did not like the two boys, and only accepted them after being begged. They could at least be useful for training Pere.

Pere started walking off, apparently still seething with anger. He walked by a particularly large boulder, and punched it with all his power, walking off while it broke into pieces. Obito watched, smirking, it was all going according to plan. This boy would be useful.

* * *

If you read this, please review, every review helps. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

warning, there is a bit of graphicness in these chapters, so i might up the rating slightly soon. but for no other reason. Please continue reading and leaving reviews!

* * *

The next day, Pere walked through the forest, searching for a quiet clearing. He reached a reasonably quiet clearing and jumped into a tree. Looking around, he noted how this clearing had a small brook winding through it, as well as how the clearing was perfectly round. He jumped out of the tree and sat down on a flat rock next to the brook to meditate. After about an hour, he heard someone walking, or more like crashing, towards the clearing, and jumped into a tree. After sitting down, hidden by a dense cover of leaves, he started meditating again. The newcomers were silent when they reached the clearing, except for some splashing as they walked through the brook. Pere ignored the thumps of the kunai and shuriken hitting the trees opposite of him as they trained. When they stopped, they walked over and sat down under the tree Pere was in. Not paying any attention, the two ate lunch and chatted.

Pere was just sitting in a tree, examining his many weapons and sharpening them as needed. He put his last kunai away, then leaned his head back and watched the leaves above him wave in the slight breeze. He looked down at Shishka and Rai, Who he called "the cats" due to them being nekos. They were arguing over some trivial matter and had no idea Pere was there. At least, not until the sand wrapped around their feet and tightened to where it was painful, but not breaking their bones. "Shut the hell up." Pere was tired, and he wasn't very forgiving at the moment, so the cats immediately stopped talking.

Pere sat in silence, thinking of ways to get his revenge on the man who killed his father, Itsuki.

Obito was watching Pere, wondering how cruel he could truly be, and if he would carry out the threats he made. He decided to enter the boy's mind and view his thoughts, but he would have to make eye contact to do so. Pere was not really paying attention to his surroundings, much too absorbed in his train of thought to notice much, so Obito had no problem making eye contact.

He was surprised at the boy's train of thoughts, they were much bloodier than he had expected. He watched, as in his mind Pere tore a man apart limb by limb with his sand, then watched as his thought flickered to a scene where the same man was trapped in a sand cage made of fast moving sand belts that dug into the man's skin as the cage grew smaller. He continued watching, each scene becoming more and more gruesome. The last scene he watched was one where Pere used his infamous black knife, and restricting the man with sand, walked up to him and barely scratched his wrists and ankles, not even enough to make him bleed. The thin black lines soon started spreading, and the man screamed in pain, the black slowly eating up his arms and legs before reaching his heart and killing him. Obito had seen enough, and left his mind.

Pere had noticed Obito the moment he had entered his mind. "Now you know, I can be just as cruel as you. And I will carry out my threats." Pere was not happy with Obito, and gave him a cold glare.

Obito paid no attention to the glare, and instead replied, "You are vicious as well as cruel kid. You need to spend your time training and fighting instead of daydreaming."

"I have plenty of jutsu, some aren't even named yet." Pere started unconsciously playing with his black knife.

Obito looked at Pere. "Show me."

"Fine." Pere jumped down, put his knife away, and held his hand palm up. He concentrated and an orange fireball appeared in his hand, about the size of a golf ball, but then starting to grow, reaching the size of a basketball and slowly deepening in color from orange to deep red as it apparently was forced to stay that size as Pere condensed it. It then started shrinking, turning from blood red to blue, then finally to white as it reached the size of a golf ball again. Pere wasn't finished yet, he carefully closed his hand around the fireball, and added a sand shell around it before electrifying it and throwing it into the trees, then shielding himself with thick sand as the resulting explosion resulted in several trees being uprooted and flung away from the site. When the glaring light had died down and you looked at the scene of the explosion, there was a crater about ten feet deep. "There, happy? This one is called sand bomb, for reasons you can see." Pere was looking at Obito, who seemed surprised at the force.

Obito quickly wiped the little surprise that was showing off his face "It takes too much time to prepare."

"Which is why I usually prepare it inside a sand dome, with several sand clones surrounding me." Pere gave Obito a very bored look.

"It also takes a lot of chakra." Obito stated, looking at Pere.

"It's a last resort move." Pere replied flatly. "I have many, much quicker variations of it. The quickest being sand grenade where I don't even bother to condense it. Then there is the new jutsu, which you saw while reading my thoughts."

"Okay then." Obito turned and walked away. The cats were nowhere to be seen. Pere sighed and jumped back into his tree, resuming his earlier thoughts.


End file.
